callingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowler Hat Girl
Bowler Hat Girl The Bowler Hat Girl is a young ghost that appears periodically in the game, and is named for the gray hat she wears. She is seen mostly when the player closes the menu ingame; her image is seen staring for a split second at the player before it vanishes out of the line of sight, seemingly into the floor. Her faded gray bowler hat is covering her face so it's unknown what her physical appearance is apart from her clothes. The other time she is seen is as Makoto in the hotel, when he looks through the peephole in the door. She is standing just outside the door staring at either the door, waiting for it to be opened, or staring at the player waiting for them. After she is seen through the peephole, she vanishes, and as of now hasn't been known to attack or appear anywhere else. Like the Girl in Red, It is unknown why the Bowler Hat Girl seems to have an interest in the player. Makoto is the only character that she has actually followed to a location and seemingly waited for him, rather than the normal instance of her appearing sometimes when the menu is closed. At some points during the game, a shadow will flit across the screen, and all that can be examined about the figure is that it seems it has black clothes (like the Bowler Hat Girl) but it's unknown if they are the same. Because of how Reiko looks on the front cover of the game's box, how her clothes are gray instead of pink, she may have been confused with the Bowler Hat Girl at one point but because Reiko doesn't have a hat and the Bowler Hat Girl doesn't have the stuffed animal cat, they are likely not the same person. But (if it may seem false or true) the Bowler Hat Girl's hat is strikingly similar to Chiyo Kishibe's gray hat in the photo of her and Michio Kishibe in the two-story house. Appearance The Bowler Hat Girl has a grey dress, and a dark gray or black bowler hat, which is where she got her name. Her face can't be seen so it is unknown what she really looks like apart from her clothes. Her hat covers her face. When she was seen through the peephole, it appeared she was staring straight into the peephole, which suggets she's actually tall enough to be a teenager or adult, or that she was floating. Even though her eyes aren't seen, she gives the impression that she is staring intently towards the player whenever she appears. Personality and History Not much is known about this ghost, except that she is quiet and seems to have a curious or accusing presence, always staring intently (even though her face hasn't been seen) at the player. It also isn't known why she is in the Abyss. She seems to be the same age as Reiko, and could have been called to the Abyss so they could be friends. Though she may just be a wandering ghost in the Abyss with no connections to Reiko except their closeness in age. Miscellaneous Information *The Bowler Hat Girl randomly appears when the menu is shut ingame. *She only actually seems to appear in a place in one of Makoto's and Rin's scenarios as an official event when he looks through the hotel peephole. *She never talks, she only stares at the player, and her eyes can't be seen. * If the Girl in Red is any indication, you probably don't want to see what the rest of the girl's face looks like. Category:Ghosts